A Forgotten Art
by DreamsOfAGhostLilly
Summary: Time, and duty have a way of driving people apart, when ambition leads Deidara to betray his village he leaves his team behind. What happens when time once more reunites the team, Anbu and and akatsuki will clash. Blood will spill, and the truth will be reviled. Love and lies. Rated T with M content, M chapters will be labeled as such.


"_**I remember when I first met them, I was intrigued. They both shared the same cold eyes, and the same blood. Yet, they never came across to me as brothers."**_

On the day she woke up the sky was clouded, the breeze had a little bit of a bite to it. When she walked out of her room she was greeted by her mother who took her by the small hand and led her down the hall to her own room. That's when it occurred that this wasn't like every other day, the way her mother pulled her long brown hair up into a neat bun then garnished it with her grandmothers flower hair comb. With large emerald eyes she looks into the mirror, her mothers expressionless face fixed on a kimono in the far corner. Turning her head as well she looks at the floral patterned dress, the base white silk and the flowers a multitude of pastel colors.

It was strange, after her mother dressed her she once more lead her by the hand but this time to the clans meeting hall. Taking a seat on her knees next to her father she tilted her head and looked up at him. She heard her mother take a seat on the other side of her father, glancing around she could see all of the council sitting in a row along one wall. It became clear that something big was going down.

The silence of the room was only broken when the door to the hall was pushed open, another group entered and took its place along the opposite wall of her clan heads. Across from her and her parents a man and a woman with two young boys sat down.  
"Greetings..." Her father got to his feet and bowed his head, the other man fallows suit.

"Hello, Kira.." The other man glanced down at his sons. Both shared the same cold blue eyes, the blond looked less than pleased to be sitting before her family. Yet the boy with the night time hair looked different, he looked calm.

As her father and the other man continued to talk about things the girl doesn't quite care to much about. She started tilting her head a little she watched the blond haired boy play with his hands, it took him a moment till he realized he was being watched . When their eyes met he hold a hand up and it stuck a tongue out at her, the large green eyes of the girl widened slightly as she looked at the mouth on his palm. A sort of smile slowly crossed her lips. Making sure her fathers eyes where on the other man she stuck her tongue at him in response.

"Rina..." Her father breaks through to her. Looking up quickly Rina noticed the other boy with the dark hair standing. Reaching down her pulls her up by her shoulders roughly before pushing her forward, "So we have an agreement ?" her fathers eyes burned into the other man as he motioned the dark haired boy forward.

"Indeed Kira we do. My eldest son Ketsu shall take the hand of your only child Rina, once they are both of age and unite our clans..." The mans voice come out smoothly a sort of smile on his face. Katsu reaches the middle and extends a hand to Rina, she looked at the hand and saw he was wearing gloves "Do you have mouth hands too?" She asks her head tilting to the other side as she carefully took his hand in her own and shaook it. He didnt answer her question, but simply shook his head laughing a little.

Nodding his head Kira motioned to the door "Very good, Rina take Katsu and Deidara out to the garden..." Nodding her head quickly Rina started to walk only for Katsu to take her hand in his and fallow along. In passing she grabbed Deidaras hand and lead them both outside into the cool morning air.

"Katsu, can we just go home..." Deidara crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the dark haired boy with a rather unamused look on his face. Looking between the two of them Rina quietly played with the sleeves of her kimono , not really sure what to do with the two other kids.

"Deidara..." Katsu took a few steps forward and knocked his brother over the head, "Father is here on business, you are going to have to wait.." Deidara rubbed his head slightly before he glanced over at Rina, as he did this he could feel the cold gaze of his brother burning into his skin. It was clear that whatever business their father was doing made this girl his brothers.

Rina could feel the tension in the air, she wanted to break it. Darting forwared the little girl tapped Katsus arm, "Your it." she giggled as she turned on her heels and took off over the little brigge that arched over the little brook in the garden. Only six at the time she did not know Deidara age seven and Katsu age eight would shape her life into a story she could never tell.


End file.
